Journals
by J. Byers
Summary: If Naomi had admitted it, the first time she saw him, she knew that he was the one for her. She gets a notebook and begins writing about the boy and herself. But what happens when, she actually gets to know the boy, and decides that it is best if they just remain friends- or will they begin to take things to a new level? Will her journal help or hurt her in this?


"Hi, I am Naomi Miller, and I am 14 years old. I am originally from Alabama, but moved here over the summer. I am really excited to live here in Grand Rapids!" I announced. No one was amused- not even the teacher.

I didn't really ever fit in, especially since I lived in Alabama for my whole life. I wore what I felt was modest and fit my mood. Most times, that was jeans, and cute tops, with cute accessories, and no makeup. I felt that natural beauty was more beautiful than any makeup. The girls here had pasted fake lashes, lipstick, and a ton of makeup to cover their emerging acne. Makeup is to enhance your face- not change it.

I was always nice to all the really ugly, smelly, weird, popular, pretty, fat, skinny, funny, people, therefore LOTS of people liked me- and then there were the ones who were jealous of me and my family and friends, (we'll get to them soon). It was always difficult being kind to them, and their clique, but the Lord helped me through it.

Another reason that I didn't really fit in was because my family was always kind of poor, and I couldn't get new clothes every weekend, like some of my friends.

The thing about Alabama is that it is the most "stuck in the box" place in the entire United States. Now, it is one of the most beautiful places in the entire United States. It has UAB, the best hospital! And TONS of Golf Courses, and the BEAUTIFUL BEACHES, and The Civil Rights Institute. And Alabama football, and it is just a great place to live.

Now, the bad things go on, but I'll just skim through them. It burns up. Imagine the coolest part of your summer is 90 degrees. And 1 foot of snow is enough to cancel school for 2 weeks. And the list goes on, and on.

My mom Natalie, and dad Matthew got married in 2000, and I was here in 2001! I was born Naomi Meagan Miller, on February 6, 2001, 6 pounds, and 2 oz. I was born with asthma, and various lung problems.

Two years later, my mom and dad had a second baby, Jake Parker, and three years later, Emmitt James Miler. That was it. I could not stand another baby! Until my aunt Jane had quadruplets. All I said to her was, "Good Luck."

My friends were simple, Kelli, Madeline, Ellie, and Marlee. They were my best friends, and we had all been friends for a very long time- well, until I moved.

We moved in early June, and were completely moved in by late July. In Grand Rapids, Michigan, school starts in September. So, we decided that we would just start getting ready for school early.

We bought new school supplies, and I was finishing my new book, by John Gresham when my mom came in.

"Hey Naomi. I just wanted to let you know that dad and I are sorry, if we could change anything, I would." I put my hand on her knee and prayed that she would forgive herself.

"Mom, it's really not your fault. I am going to just have to adjust, I said leaning against my pink comforter.

"You know what honey," she said looking around, "I am going to redecorate your room, before school starts." She said sounding determined. I just laughed, and pushed her back. She told me to stay with my brothers, while she ran to the hardware store. Yes sergeant. I replied. I got my brothers together, while we headed down the stairs.

"Okay, guys, we need to get all of our things from the Living Room, Den, Dining room, and kitchen. Also, Emmitt you need to empty the dishwasher, and Jake, you need to take the garbage out." Ordering my brothers around was part of my job. I changed all the sheets, and did a load of laundry, before Jake actually did what I asked him to do.

He walked into the den, and sat down on the couch with me. And flipped the TV on to dirt bike racing- gosh, he loved it. He lived it.

"I met a friend!" he exclaimed.

"What? You met a friend while you were taking out the garbage?" I almost fell off of my chair.

Jake was cute. His hair fell into the right place, his eyes were sea blue like mine, and he was well built. He dressed to impress. Everyday, Even if it was just around the house. The rest of us would wear tee shirts, and Nike shorts, and he would wear khaki's and his loafers, just around the house.

Then there was a knock on the door, and I told the boys to continue their chores, while I snuck to the door and glanced out of the window. It was a boy my age, or a year older. I opened the door and questioned.

"Yes?" I asked, a little afraid of why he was here.

The boy was wearing Nike basketball shorts and Chaco's, and no shirt. He had a noticeable 6 pack, and his jet-black hair was tousled, and layered with sweat. His eyebrows raised and he was staring at me, which made me uncomfortable.

He stood there, and stood there, and stood there. I was getting ready to close the door, when he began talking.

"Oh, yeah." He said putting his hand behind his head. "Sorry, I was just distracted." Distracted my butt. "I came, because my mom said you were new here, and she wanted me to come and talk to you about school, considering we will be in the same school." He chuckled to himself.

"Just give me one second. Would you like to come in?" I asked motioning him into the door.

"Uh, yeah." He said stepping into our grand foyer.

"Would you give me one moment?"

"Sure, I guess."

I ran to my brothers and told them to stay put. NOT to go outside, don't burn the house down, etc. And then, I walked back to the boy. I lead him up the stairs to my pink frilly room.

"Wow. You really like pink?"

"No, not really. It was just this way when we moved in." I smiled and remembered all my friends and family back in Alabama.

"Well um. Oh crap, sorry. I didn't put a shirt on." He turned as red as a tomato.

"It's fine, I have a tee shirt that you can borrow while you are over here, if you want it." I walked to my closet and pulled out of my 'too big drawer' and threw him a "Gulf Shores" shirt.

"Thanks." He said.

I closed my closet, and turned to go sit in a big grey Popason chair.

"Well, I am Naomi, and I am 14, turning 15 in February."

"Wow, that is a beautiful name. I am Taylor, 14 will turn 15 in February as well."

We talked about school, and classes, and we talked about his sister, and had more than enough laughs.

"Hey, can I have your number? You know, for help studying and stuff?" He asked, blushing profusely.

"Yeah! It's 915-6671."

"Thanks, I really am not very good at Math and English."

Those are my best subjects. Coincidence. I think not!

We had talked longer than I had expected, because my brother called me and told me that he was starving. We went down stairs and I showed Taylor out.

"Thanks for coming by," I said, while showing him out.

"Bye Naomi." He said while blushing his rusick face.

I smiled, and waved. I closed the door, and leaned against the back of it. I looked up at the 30 foot ceiling, and thought; 'He wa E.' I walked up to my room, and dug through a drawer full of cream colored, pink, red, white, and grey nail polishes. I pulled an O.P.I white nail polish, and sat down at my pink vanity. On my Mac, I pulled up Spotify, and began listening to some slow songs. Suddenly, I was really excited to go to school.


End file.
